heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Adder (Pendrian) Testpage
'Adder '''was a young male SandWing-SkyWing hybrid and one of Dunesweep and Gritclaw's sons. He is the main protagonist of , and with his brother Torque and friends Marble and Glacia one of the War-torn Four. He headed the journey to cure Glacia of Frostdeath poison, and after being exiled would eventually return to the SandWing Kingdom after putting an end to the War of Glass together with his brother and friends. Appearance Though he is a hybrid, Adder appears almost entirely like a regular SandWing. The biggest clue to his SkyWing blood is his wings, which are large and differently-shaped to more sturdy SandWing structure. Combined with his lithe and agile frame this makes him an excellent flier. His scales are the typical SandWing shades of tawny-amber, but with subtly more color than they may usually possess. His wings, underbelly and dorsal frill are cream-colored. Adder's eyes are a color that evokes his SkyWing blood; a bright, piercing yellow. Personality Since he was just a hatchling, Adder has been getting in trouble. Born filled with an intense curiosity about the world around him, he was prone to breaking rules, and his unfortunate brother Torque would often be dragged along. But Adder was equipped with a sharp wit and an always-ticking brain. Over the years he became adept at planning and thinking ahead for multiple possibilities, doing very well in tactical training as a cadet in the SandWing army. Despite his successes, what Adder loved most was finding others to share in his schemes. He possessed great empathy for other dragons and since an early age tried his best to make friends. Unfortunately he and his brother were considered oddities, and sometimes were victim to name-calling and other such abuse. Adder figured he needed to make a good impression, and so began joking with others both as a way to relax a conversation and to help cope when times were bad. It was one of these jokes that helped Adder and Torque make their first friend when they were in the SandWing Wingery; Marble. While he maintained an easy-going attitude most of the time, Adder was prone to becoming quite sad or frustrated if there was a terrible problem his plans could not solve. In his early years this problem was not being able to fit in; when he and his brother met Marble, the three of them became inseperable. After meeting Glacia the threat of her death hung over him terribly, and he was driven to save her with a desperate fervor. During these difficult times Adder relied somewhat on his brother, Torque, to keep his head held with hope instead of despair. After the War of Glass he became a tribal negotiator in the SandWing court, wishing to help link the tribes in strong friendly ties rather than through intimidation. Adder didn't want anymore dragons to suffer another bloody war, if he could help it. Biography ''Pre-Series Relationships Glacia Torque Marble Observer Mindweaver Queen Scorpion Queen Tarantula Cyrus Quotes Family Tree Trivia Gallery